Un Ange à ma table
by saibotbanana
Summary: Mon heure est venue. Prends les commandes et envole-toi, ce vaisseau t'appartient désormais.


_**Disclaimers : Tous les personnages cités sont à Leiji Matsumoto. **_

_**Notes** : J'ai fais un McFlurry du Leijiverse histoire de bien représenter le nombre d'aventures d'Harlock et ses compères. Les équipages de Endless Orbit SSX (Albator 84) et de Space Pirate Captain Harlock (Albator 78)/ Endless Odyssey sont cités, mais hormis les deux gamines inhérentes à chacun des deux qui se côtoient dans cet O.S, ils se croisent pas et n'ont pas de réel impact sur cette histoire.** Harlock = Albator, Kei = Nausicaa, Miime = Miima/Clio** etc... Mention d'un Warrius Zero (parce que je l'adore, point.) Et oui, comme pour Seto Kaiba, ça se finit mal. _

_**Note bis** : La chanson qui m'a inspirée est **Un Ange à Ma Table** par **Indochine**. Ce qui explique ce One-Shot porte ce nom d'ailleurs. Eh oui Sherlock. _

* * *

**_"FÜRCHTET EUCH FÜRCHTET EUCH NICHT SIE WIRD, HEUT NACHT NICHT UNTERGEHEN"_**

_(craignez-le, ne le craignez pas, le soleil brille au fond de mes yeux)  
_**[Rammstein-Sonne]**

* * *

Le capitaine Harlock en avait vaincu des ennemis : les Mazones, les Illumidas, les Humanoïdes et leur Hellcastle, Prométhium, les Noos ainsi que le Fata Morgana. Il s'était rebellé contre le système, avait toujours réussi à se dresser contre les ennemis les plus coriaces (non sans heurts divers). Il avait aidé beaucoup de monde, tel que les jeunes Tadashi Daiba, Tadashi Monono, Tetsuro Hoshino. Il avait également porté secours à Maetel , Emeraldas, avait escorté le Galaxy Express 999… Le pirate avait mené tellement de combats, étant passé du capitaine appartenant aux prestigieux Cols Noirs au pirate décrit comme sans foi ni loi, devenant l'ennemi public numéro un avec la prime la plus importante jamais vue dans l'Histoire. Le capitaine avait toujours veillé comme une louve sur sa précieuse Mayu Oyama, qu'il en soit conscient ou non, et ce, même après lui avoir laissé le soin de construire avec son ancien équipage un avenir meilleur pour la Terre.

Il se souvenait également de Kei Yûki qui, au fil du temps, n'était plus une jeune femme sans expérience du combat. Elle avait même commandé son propre vaisseau : le Fluorite. Harlock n'en doutait pas, elle avait certainement été un capitaine formidable, apportant à bord ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à amener : la fraîcheur, et quelque part une certaine forme d'innocence propre à la blonde. Une candeur touchante et des yeux où brillaient des étoiles avec une intensité toute particulière.

Peu a peu, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur chacun des membres de son ancien équipage, allant des détails les plus évidents jusqu'aux plus insignifiants.  
Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à réunir une Nibelungen bleue sans bouche pourtant capable de boire à la bouteille et qui virait au jaune sous le coup d'une émotion forte ou d'un verre d'alcool de trop, un féru de maquettes rondelet connaissant pourtant l'Arcadia sur le bout des doigts, un chef mécano qui cherchait sa fille, un médecin devenu le grand-père d'une petite blonde innocente malgré lui, deux adolescents portant le même prénom avec un penchant pour la vengeance, une cuisinière aussi agressive qu'un dragon maniant les couteaux avec talent, sur le même vaisseau ?

Comme s'il discutait silencieusement avec ses souvenirs, il repensa à ces Arcadia, dont l'odeur de la peinture fraîche au moment des différents lancements ainsi que le bois patiné des barres de navigation lui revenaient en mémoire.

Des bips ainsi que des lumières multicolores le tirèrent de sa rêverie, le ramenant à la réalité qui avait une saveur amère depuis qu'il était seul dans cet immense vaisseau… Harlock avait même réussi à faire débarquer Miimé, sa compagne de toujours.  
L'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia, habité par l'âme du concepteur de celle-ci, Tôchiro Oyama, conversait avec un capitaine qui était le seul à comprendre la signification de ce méli-mélo de bruits divers et variés et de flashs colorés. Un verre posé sur un des rebords de l'immense machine, en tenant un lui-même dans la main et faisant mine de trinquer, Harlock esquissa un sourire. Il était temps. Temps pour lui de rejoindre les siens, après avoir laissé une fois de plus son courageux équipage derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas à payer la mélancolie du borgne balafré qui avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa dernière mission. Il considérait son « œuvre » comme achevée.

L'océan d'étoiles était son océan, et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait un jour déclaré qu'il recherchait un endroit où mourir. Harlock avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait à accomplir.. Du moins il le pensait. Mayu vivrait heureuse comme tous les autres, il avait sauvé la Terre plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait dû. C'est bon, il pouvait souffler. Et puis il la retrouverait sa Rose, celle dont le souvenir ne l'avait jamais quitté. Aucune autre femme n'aurait réussi à toucher son cœur aussi profondément que Maya l'avait fait. De toute façon il n'avait jamais voulu laisser la place à une autre. Harlock n'était pas de ces hommes qui cherchaient le bonheur à n'importe quel prix, et certainement pas en oubliant les disparus. Le capitaine pirate était plus entouré de fantômes que de vivants, enfin ça c'était la façon dont il percevait les choses et la façon dont il était perçu : comme si son entourage s'était passé le mot suivant « le capitaine a beau être gentil, ne dérangez pas les fantômes qui tournent autour de lui ». Excepté Revi, qui, bien plus espiègle que ne l'avait jamais été Mayu, s'en tamponnait pas mal, et tout le monde était d'avis que sa technique pour faire tourner en bourrique Harlock était efficace contre la mélancolie de ce dernier.

S'il avait adoré ces deux petites comme si elles étaient les siennes, ayant tenu le rôle de figure paternelle pour elles deux malgré lui, il avait souvent regretté de ne pas avoir pu leur offrir plus. Hormis les batailles spatiales à couper le souffle et de grosses frayeurs, il n'avait pas, selon lui, réussi à donner plus. C'était amusant en fin de compte car les deux fillettes à l'heure d'aujourd'hui étaient des adolescentes, Revi plus vieille que Mayu, et force est de constater que les rares fois où il daignait les saluer, il avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur elles, comme si elles cherchaient toutes les deux à lui ressembler. En un sens cela touchait le borgne, mais d'un autre côté cela lui déplaisait. Il n'avait nul part où aller, et s'il prônait la liberté, il n'aurait pas souhaité à ces deux petites une vie d'errance comme la sienne. Dans leurs enfances respectives, nul doute que les deux s'étaient certainement chiffonnées pour savoir laquelle était la chouchoute du capitaine, et ce malgré le fait que Revi ait quelques années de plus que Mayu, sans compter qu'elle avait plus d'années -lumières à bord de l'Arcadià son compteur que la fille de Tôchiro qui pouvait compter ses escapades à bord du vaisseau sur les doigts de sa main. Enfin, ce n'était valable que jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harlock soupira, tapotant amicalement la paroi de l'ordinateur central.

"- Il est temps mon ami. L'aventure s'arrête ici."

Pour faire bonne mesure il avala le second verre posé sur le rebord de la machine cul-sec. "De toute façon c'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le boire, hein?" se dit-il, comme pour s'assurer que son geste n'était pas irrespectueux. Il l'avait posé pour la forme, et à un moment de sa vie où il offrait un verre à un ordinateur qui parlait un langage compréhensible d'un balafré manifestement pas informaticien de formation, plus rien ne semblait étonnant.

Il reposa le verre vide.

"- Personne ne va le prendre à priori. Attention aux manoeuvres, les verres à vin brisés sont peu faciles à ramasser."

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesses, le capitaine pirate répondant au nom de code S-00999 quitta la pièce, laissant les portes coulissantes se fermer derrière lui. Harlock n'avait pas la boule au ventre, mais il admettait volontiers se sentir étrange.

Arrivé sur le pont, il distingua une silhouete qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et ce, même changée : Mayu était présente. Conformément à sa demande. A vrai dire il n'avait reçu aucune réponse concernant celle-ci, mais apparemment le message était passé.  
Il analysa la jeune femme, habillée de noir, sa longue tignasse ayant balayé d'un revers le traditionnel carré attachée en une stricte et haute queue de cheval, ainsi qu'un Jolly Roger flanqué sur chaque manche de son blouson. Mouais, elle faisait austère, et aux dernièrs nouvelles, c'était lui qu'on considérait presque comme un gothique.

"- Si seulement tu avais pu t'inspirer de Warrius Zero pour l'attitude, ça m'aurait un poil rassuré, grogna Harlock sans pour autant paraître contrarié de façon quelconque

\- Si seulement c'était lui que mes parents avaient désigné comme parrain et responsable légal, je n'aurais pas eu à parcourir toute cette route à pied, n'étant pas l'ennemi public numéro un, il aurait pu se poser près de là où j'étais. Il sera toujours plus reponsable que toi, le vieux.  
\- Tu marques un point ma petite. "

Mayu fronça les sourcils à cette appellation et toisa Harlock du regard qui n'eut aucune peine à engager un combat d'yeux. Ca lui apprendrait à l'appeler "le vieux".  
Sa filleule détourna le regard, commençant à se tordre les mains nerveusement.

"-Tu m'avais demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi, et j'ai pas fait toute cette route pour que tu me regardes dans le blanc des yeux. De quoi tu as besoin pour avoir à solliciter mon aide ? Remarque avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi c'est la moindre des cho...  
\- J'aimerai, et bien sûr je ne te force à rien, que tu prennes le commandement de l'Arcadia, coupa Harlock d'un ton docte"

Elle se crispa et ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment ça prendre la relève ?

"- Mais pourquoi ça ?  
\- Ce vaisseau doit continuer à voguer, et avec un capitaine c'est mieux.  
\- Ma..mais il me faudrait un équipage , Harlock !  
\- Tu trouvera toujours des hommes et des femmes qui veulent vivre libres, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
\- Et quand bien même, toi, tu deviens quoi dans l'histoire ?"

Harlock allait la jouer franco.

"- Disons que j'ai assez erré. Mon heure est venue."

Mayu savait pertinemment qu'Harlock ne disait pas ceci dans le vent. Il devait être usé à force, ceci combiné à ce qu'elle soupçonnait être plus une dépression qu'une simple mélancolie... Bon d'accord, Harlock avait décidé qu'ill allait passer à l'arme gauche, et elle savait d'expérience que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Son père était l'essence même du vaisseau, et sa mère était Emeraldas. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle avait ça dans le sang.  
La filleule du pirate le plus recherché de l'Histoire ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps .

"- D'accord Harlock. Fais moi un signe de temps en temps quand tu seras..."Là-haut".. Promis ? demanda Mayu, joignant soudainement son index et son majeur droit les posant près de sa tempe dans un signe de salut

\- Promis, répondit le borgne en rendant son salut, prends soin de toi ma grande, tu seras un meilleur capitaine que moi, j'en suis convaincu."

Harlock ébouriffa les cheveux de sa filleule adorée sans un mot, et tourna les talons, laissant maintenant la passerelle à celle qui lui succédait. L'Arcadia était maintenant son vaisseau, et il n'avait plus trop de raisons de rester ici. Descendant échappées par échappées, passant dans le hangar avia laissé ouvert grâce à la rampe, il se retourna pour faire face à cette dernière qui émit un clic. Il la vit se refermer doucement une dernière fois avant d'entendre les puissants moteurs de l'Arcadia se mettre en route. Il se recula un peu plus, histoire d'observer l'Arcadia de sa jeunesse dans le dernier décollage qu'il verrait. Il ne pourrait pas apercevoir Mayu d'ici, et c'était tant mieux.

"- Arcadia décollage.. Et bon voyage" souffla Harlock dans un demi-sourire teinté de fierté et de tristesse mélangés.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu la plainte de l'ordinateur et Mayu intiminer l'ordre à ce vaisseau nouvellement sien de décoller à l'unisson avec lui.

Sa cape claquant et sa tignasse recouvrant quasiment l'intégralité de son visage, laissant à peine entrevoir son oeil unique, il souriait. Ensuite il sortit le Cosmodragon de son holster, le soleil se réflétant à la perfection sur le canon.

"- Et à moi aussi un bon voyage..."


End file.
